


Meant to Be

by emilylukns



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/pseuds/emilylukns
Summary: Somewhat AU, loosely based off Station 19Andy visits her cousin in Montana and meets Sullivan. Find out how their love story evolves.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

_ Three months ago _

Andy took a few days off of work to visit a long distance relative in Montana.

After her flight landed, she drove in the direction to her cousin’s house.

“Andy, es tan bueno verte ... ha pasado demasiado tiempo!” Andy’s cousin Maria pulled her in for a hug.

“Sí, estoy atrasado para una visita para verte.” Andy said

“Let me help you to the room you’ll be sleepingin while you’re here, once settled I’m taking you out tonight” Maria instructs excitedly 

“Okay, I’m gonna change and be ready in five” Andy was looking forward to a much needed a drink to start her weekend off.

They enter a nearby bar and it’s bustling with activity.

“I’m gonna find a table, can you get us drinks?” Maria asked

“Yeah” Andy replies smiling. She walked over to the bar and tried to get the attention of the bartender.

“It’s going to be awhile before you get his attention.” A deep male voice says

Andy looks next to her and finds an attractive man with a drink in his hand. 

“Any tips I should try to get his attention quicker?” Andy asks the man

“No,” he deadpanned 

Andy frowns slightly. She thought of an idea and whistles in the bartender’s direction which to her success got his attention.

“Hi, can I get four tequila shots please?” she said

The bartender hands her the four shots “thank you” she sang.

“I guess that’s one way to get someone’s attention” Andy remarks to the man still sitting on the stool next to her. She walked away before he could say something.

Robert was sitting at his favorite bar third night in a row drinking his bourbon trying to decide if he’d take the position his ex-best friend Ripley - Chief of SFD - offered to be Station 19’s newest captain. He moved to Montana over ten years ago since his late wife passed away. Washington state was still a raw place to go back to, he told himself if he left Seattle he could leave his past life behind and start anew. Since leaving he didn’t change, he convinced himself he had because he was in a different state. So, now he sits here with his phone out in front of him on the bar table staring at it as he drinks.He felt someone brush their hand against his and a spark was formed. He looked up and noticed a woman was standing next to his stool leaning over waving her hand to grab the bartender’s attention. He knows from past experience for how busy it is tonight she won’t be able to get a drink for a while. He notifies her but to his surprise he hears her whistle to the bartender, which grabs his attention. Robert’s impressed, he wonders if she’s from here. He takes the leap and begins to ask her although she takes her drinks and heads back to where she came from. Robert swivels in his stool and watches her retreat away from the bar, he can’t help but feel gravitated towards her.

“Who’s the guy?” Maria curiously asked

“Huh?”

“The guy sitting at the bar, who by the way is starring at you.” Maria said smiling mischievously 

Andy brushes her comment off but couldn’t help but take a quick glance back towards his direction, they lock eyes and hold their contact for a minute, Andy forced herself to break it. The intensity of their eye contact made her feel heated. She’s never felt that type of way. Andy turn back to her cousin.

“I don’t know, he was rude when I asked for his help in trying to order our drinks” Andy told her annoyed. She didn’t know why she was letting his reaction effect her. 

“A toast to finally me being able to spend time with you” Andy shouts over the loud noise. The ladies raise their glasses and throw back the shots. Andy still could feel eyes on her but didn’t chance to check. She did see the man from the bar walk out of the bar. The rest of the night was consuming alcohol and talking about recent events in their lives. 

The next morning Andy woke up with a raging headache and thirsty. She got up and noticed Maria was still asleep. Andy took a Tylenol and checked herself in the mirror and left a note for Maria before grabbing her keys and heading to the nearest coffee shop.

Andy walked into the Coffee N’ Bagels shop and got in line to order. Once she got to the counter and gave her order she stepped aside and waited against the counter for her drinks.

Andy looked up when she heard the deep voice of the man she met at the bar last night. He hadn’t seen her so she was able to check him out as he was talking to the cash register person. But she got caught in the act when she met his eyes. Andy blushes as he takes a step next to her.

“It’s you” Andy gasps

“It’s you” Robert smirks


	2. Coffee Run In

“ _It’s you” Andy gasps_

_ “It’s you” Robert smirks _

Both stand in front of each other not breaking eye contact. “The bar from last night, right?” Robert inquires. Since the previous night he couldn’t get this woman off his mind and he didn’t even know her name.

“Order for Robert!” Barista shouts. Robert grabs his order and gives a thank you tip into the jar on the counter. He walks back over to Andy. 

“Yes, I remember you,” Andy replies

“Order for Andy!” Another barista yells.

Robert can’t help but feel a bit awkward. It’s been a long time since he’s interested with a woman after his wife died.

“Uh, nice running into you this morning Robert. I’ve got to get back home before these coffees run cold”. With the drinks in hands, Andy turns to walk out the door.

“Are you from around here?” He asks raising his voice slightly to get her attention before she’s out the door and out of his life.

“What?” She curiously asks

“Are you from around here, in Montana? Cause I haven’t seen a woman as stunning as you do” Robert trying to talk smoothly. Shaking his head at his poorly attempt for a pickup line.

Cheesiest pickup line she’s received in a while. “I’m sorry” Andy attempts to say around her laughter. 

Her laughter was contagious and Robert couldn’t help but laugh too. “I tried, it’s been a long time since I’ve given a pickup line to a woman.” He tells her. 

“The pickup line was cheesy but cute” she smiles. 

“And no I am not from Montana, I am visiting a relative this weekend.” Andy informs him

“Oh, so you wouldn’t be available for getting a drink with me tonight say, 7pm?” Robert suggests

“Yeah, I can squeeze you in” Andy winks with a smirk.

“Okay, good.” He looks down at his coffee and smiles to himself.

They exchange phone numbers and Robert asks her to send him the address so he could pick her up. Both went their separate ways to go home

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve reached the end, thank you for reading! I’d love to know what you thought so please leave a comment if you’d like :)
> 
> “Andy, es tan bueno verte ... ha pasado demasiado tiempo!” - Andy, it's so good to see you ... it's been too long!
> 
> “ Sí, estoy atrasado para una visita para verte.” - Yes, I'm late for a visit to see you.


End file.
